Feelings Show
by TJmeetsTJ
Summary: One Shot Follow up to Your Everything.....It's Honeymoon Time!


Feelings Show

Summary: One Shot Follow Up to Your Everything...It's Honeymoon Time!

* * *

Matt sat still in the uncomfortable airplane seat. Emily sound asleep, her head laying comfortably on his shoulder. A smile crept a crossed his lips, no matter how many times he said it in his head. He couldn't bring himself to understand that she was indeed his wife. They hadn't been married for a day yet, although it was getting pretty close to a full day. He felt her stir, as the plane started it's final descend. Soon they'd land, and be off to they're hotel room, while part of him couldn't wait to make love to her, another part of him, was slightly nervous. Except for a couple of exceptions, they hadn't had sex in almost six months. He sighed lightly, before flashing her a quick smile, grabbing her hand in his.

"Hey, how long was I out?" Emily asked groggily, her free hand wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Most of the flight," Matt said, kissing the back of her hand gently.

"Well I guess that's a good thing then," Emily smiled, trying to hide the nervousness that crept up inside.

"Why is that good?" Matt asked, already knowing what her answer would be, but wanted to hear it anyways.

"Well, I assume I'm gonna need energy for tonight," Emily punctuated the last part, by breathing in his ear, and talking lowly, and slightly seductively.

Matt grinned slightly, closing his eyes, and placing the jacket he had taken off, over his legs to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

"Hmmm...did I wake someone?" Emily asked, still breathing in his ear.

Matt gulped before answering, "Yes you did."

"Good," Emily said, before pecking his cheek, as the fasten seat belt sign came on.

* * *

**At the Hotel**

Matt carried they're luggage into the hotel, as Emily went to the desk to grab they're key.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" The tall lanky young boy whose name badge read Jacob asked.

"Yes, we're here to sign in," Emily said, as she watched Matt sit down, assuming it was going to be a while.

"Okay, name please?" Jacob asked

"Flannery," Emily said, keeping her pleasant exterior, when inside she was dying to get into that room, and rip Matt's clothes off.

"Ah...okay, looks like we double booked the honeymoon suite, for our mistake, we'd love to offer you the presidential suite for the same price as the honeymoon suite," Jacob said, looking at the computer screen.

Emily looked back at Matt, who shook his head in agreement.

"That'll be fine," Emily said, '_Anything will work...as long as it has a door, bathroom...and bed, we'll be good' _Emily thought to herself.

"Okay, presidential suite is on the top floor, room number 625, and have a good night," Jacob smiled, handing over the key to the room.

"Thank you," Emily smiled back, before turning around to find Matt and make they're way up to their room.

"Presidential suite huh?" Matt asked, wondering what all that room came with.

"Yeah," Emily said, trying to contain herself.

* * *

Matt and Emily stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. Matt sat down the two heavy suitcases, that didn't come with wheels, and leaned against the wall. Emily stood just in front of him, pushing herself against him, placing small kisses on his lips, before moving to his ear. Matt moaned lightly, as his hand went down her back, and cupped her ass, pulling her legs around his waist, cause a deep moan to escape.

Emily giggled lightly, before his lips crashed into hers, his tongue diving into her mouth. Emily ran her hands down his chest, pulled up the hem of his shirt, her hands diving underneath the material. Her hands running over the thick muscles of his chest.

They felt the elevator jolt to a stop, as Emily slid back down to the floor beneath her. The doors squeaked open, and they walked out, and looked desperately for they're room. They walked to the end of the first hallway, and turned the corner, and found they're room on the right side of the next hallway. Matt sighed happily, just glad to get Emily into the room, so they could finish what she started.

* * *

Matt fumbled with the key, as Emily stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist. One hand rubbing up and down his chest, the other one putting just enough pressure on his bulge to make it grow larger. Matt groaned in frustration at the key that didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Emily giggled lightly, as she removed her arms, and took the key from him, unlocking the door with ease. Matt shoved open the door, throwing the suitcases down, before grabbing a hold of Emily, pulling her close, and shutting the door, with his free hand. He lightly shoved her against the door, his mouth firmly on hers, his tongue taking free roam inside her mouth. Emily moaned into his mouth, as his hands cupped her breasts, over the offending material.

Matt rubbed gentle circles over her breasts, as his mouth attacked her neck and collarbone, hitting her favorite spot, eliciting a loud moan from Emily. Matt ran his hands down her stomach, and onto her hips, lifting them up around him. He ran a hand in between them, gently rubbing her, causing her breath to catch, while his mouth continued it's assault on her neck. Emily felt her hips thrust against him, urging him on. She leaned forward, her face inches from his ear, and whispered, "Please Matt."

Matt's body withered from her breath, as he carried her over to the king size bed. He gently laid them both on top of it, his lips finding hers again, as his hands roamed over her body, taking his time to feel every inch of her.

Emily's hands started on his back, and wound up in his hair.

Matt pulled Emily's shirt up, just enough to show her bra-clad breasts. He lifted her up just enough to unclasp her bra, releasing her breasts from their prison. He kissed his way from her neck in-between her breasts. He took one breast in his mouth, while his other hand, rubbed gentle circles on her other breast, causing her back to arch, giving his mouth better access. Matt moved his mouth to her other breast, while his hands worked themselves south, teasing her from the outside of her jeans. She rose her head up to look at him, her eyes pleading with him.

She needed to feel him inside her. He took the hint, and undid the button of her jeans, unzipped them, and waiting for her to raise her hips from the bed, before slipping them off.

A grin crossed his face, as he fingered the band of her underwear, before his hand dove between her legs, rubbing her softly, a moan escaping her lips. Her hand slipping down between her legs, making Matt's hand move faster, as she felt herself get closer to the edge, at his quick vigorous motions. Matt smiled lightly, grabbed her hand, placed a gentle kiss on it, as he slowly removed her underwear, before diving his hand back between her legs. This time he dove two fingers into, as his tongue teased her swollen nub. Emily bit her lip, trying to hide the loud moan in, but soon found it impossible, and let out a loud scream, followed by Matt's name, as she hit her climax.

Emily grabbed Matt's hands, that had worked themselves back up to her breasts, and pulled him up toward her. Her mouth capturing his, as she flipped them over. Emily let her lips roam to his ear, sucking in just the right spot, causing his breath to catch. She smiled lightly, as she let her hands roam down his stomach, and up under the hem of his shirt, feeling his tight chest muscles. She lifted his shirt up, much like he did hers, and let her lips roam over his chest, taking in the feel of his skin against her lips. Her hands roamed farther south, finding the object of her desire. She rubbed his bulge from the outside of his jeans, causing a loud moan to come from his lips.

She smiled lightly, as her lips trailed down his chest, and trailed down his stomach, stopping at the top of his jeans. Her hands went to work on his belt, slipping it off with ease, quickly undoing the button of his jeans. She slipped them off just as quickly, as her hand dove inside of his boxers and letting it slip down the full length of his erection. She saw his fingertips dig into the bed as he let out a rather loud moan. She giggled, as she slipped off his boxers, releasing his erection from it's prison. She let her hand grasp him, as she slowly ran her hand up and down, and slow, swift motions, enticing a number of moans from Matt. She slowly picked up the pace of her movements, and watched as he closed his eyes, biting back the moans that threatened to escape his mouth. She felt him slip come closer to his release, so she replaced her hands with her mouth, taking him fully in her mouth. Slipping all the way down, and back up, as she teased the tip with her tongue. She repeated her motions a few more times before she heard him scream her name, as he reached his release.

Matt pulled her back up to him kissing her lips, before taking back control, and flipping them over again. He slowly inserted himself into her, and watched her nod her head in approval, as he slowly started to move himself in and out. Emily's fingers dug into his hair, as she moaned into his ear, enticing a moan from Matt as well. Matt slowly picked up the pace of his movements, as Emily hit her first orgasm, screaming out Matt's name. Matt moved a little faster, as her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and deeper into her. Matt grabbed her breasts into his hands, rubbing gentle circles over her nipples, as he thrust into her faster and harder, needing to feel himself release into her. He felt Emily tighten around him, as she hit her second orgasm, pulling him over with her, as he released into her. Matt fell onto the bed next to Emily, trying to regulate his breathing. Emily giggled lightly, as she rolled over to face Matt.

"What's got you so giggly?" Matt asked, kissing her lips.

"Mmmmm...you, see I told you it'd be worth the wait," Emily said, her fingers dancing on his chest.

"You did say that, and it was," Matt said capturing her lips again.

"Mmmm...you keep that up, and we'll be going for round two before long," Emily said, breaking the kiss, before initiating another one.

"Round two, that doesn't sound too bad," Matt grinned before flipping her back onto her back.

"What you do to me Flannery," Emily giggled, as Matt's lips brushed a crossed her collarbone.

"Let's see what I can do to you," Matt grinned, as his hands started their familiar roam around her body.


End file.
